Time is precious in an emergency situation, and valuable time can be lost due to inadequate information being supplied to emergency responders. For example, firefighters responding to a smoke alarm might not be informed of the number of occupants in the home until it is too late. Medical personnel may arrive at a home unaware of a victim's medical history. There remains an ever-present need for greater levels of communication in emergency situations, but in a manner that does not unduly compromise privacy.